Death at Night
by Sugarlatte
Summary: Aisha arrived at her new academy ; Elrios Academy. She meet her new friends ; Rena, Ara, Elsword and more. But one night, a girl with silver hair appeared infront of Rena. "Beware of the Shinigami." she said. Who is this girl? And who is the "Shinigami"? COMPLETED
1. Arrival at Night

**Death at Night**

Chapter 1 : Arrival at Night

**Sugar : Yesh! My first horror FanFic! XD**

**Everybody else : *shivers* OAO**

**Sugar : Mweheheheheheh~! -w-**

**Everybody else : I DON'T WANNA DIE! QAQ**

**Sugar : Calm down, no one will die in the first chapter -3-**

**Everybody else : Yay! :D**

**Sugar : Better say your prayer for the next chapter~ :D**

**Everybody else : NUU! D:**

**Sugar : Nah~ XD Here's the job list ;**

**Elsword = Rune Slayer **

**Aisha = Void Princess**

**Rena = Grand Archer**

**Raven = Blade Master**

**Eve = Code Nemesis**

**Chung = Deadly Chaser**

**Ara = Sakra Devanam**

**Chika : Hello Sugar! XD**

**Sugar : YOU AGAIN!? OAO**

**Chika : I like to appear in your monologue~ :9**

**Sugar : -_- *kick Chika's ass* Ah, well. ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

**Aisha's POV**

Here I'm! Arrived at my new academy ; Elrios Academy. It's already 6 o'clock. Well, I heard that this academy is scary. But, I'm not scared! I like darkness! And also scary stuff! I opened the front door and walked towards my new dorm. I heard some lightning outside, and rain began to fall. I keep walking down the hall and looked outside.

Outside, there's a girl with silver hair. She stared blankly at the sky. Her body drenched because of the rain. I opened the window and shouted, "Hey, you're not going inside?" She looked at me and stared blankly. I closed the window. She walked towards the front door and I continued walked towards my dorm.

**BAM!**

"Ow~!" A girl with long greenish blonde hair bumped to me. "Ah, I'm sorry." she said. "Yeah, it's okay." I said. She stared at me. "You're a new student right? My name is Rena. Can I help you?" she smiled at me. "Uh, yeah. I'm heading towards my new dorm. It's number 109" I said taking out my student card. "Oh! You are my new room mate! Let's work together from now on, okay?" she said and grab my hand, "Room 109 is this way!" We run towards the direction she pointed. Not long, we arrived at the room.

"Tada~! Ara, look who's here!" Rena busted into the room. A girl with long ebon hair tied with a wolf shaped hairpin droped her snack. "Oh my gosh, is she the new student?" she run towards us. "Yes, yes!" Rena jumped happily. "Oh my, I never knew that she's in our room!" the ebon haired girl said happily. "My name is Ara, nice to be your room mate!" she said and shake my hand. "Come on in~!" Rena pushed me into the room and put my bag on the floor. The room is so big. There are 3 beds here. Ara picks her snack and watching the television. Rena is taking care of my bag and stuff. Realy, she's like a mother.

**DING DONG!**

_"__Kids, go to the dining room. It's dinner time!"_

"Yes! I'm soooo hungry~!" Ara rush towards the dining room. "Geez, she always like that!" Rena pouted and grabbed my hand. "Let's go to the dining room~!" Then, we rushed towards the dining room.

**Elsword's POV**

Hmm… The teacher said that there will be a new student today. But, where is that person? Didn't see it from the morning. I keep walking towards the dining room. "Hiya, Els!" A boy with blonde hair greeted me. "What's up, Chung?" I said. "What are you thinking about?" he ask. "Well, about that new student." I said. I can figured it out that Chung's mouth is now shaped "o", means he understand or knew. I keep walking until we arrived at the dining room.

The room is huge. So many student are here. There are 5 long table in the room, filled with food. The students sit surrounding the tabble. I sit next to Chung. I can see his "Pikachu ears" twitching, wanting to eat. "Are you THAT hungry, Pikachung?" I smirked at him. "Tch, I AM hungry! Stop calling me Pikachung!" he pouted at me. The teacher stands up and claps her hand. Her long brown hair swayed. Yes, she is Stella.

"I'll introduce the new student. Come here, dear." she said. Aw, it's the first time I'd heard she said "dear" to someone. She is always so strict. A girl with purple hair came up next to Stella. "My name is Aisha. Nice to meet you." she said and bowed down. She looked cute to me. She take a sit next to Ara and Rena. Well, she'll become one of their gang. "Allright student, let's eat!" after Stella said that, Chung grabs his plate and began to eat.

**Aisha's POV**

**SPLASH!**

Realy, the lightning is so noisy. It's 9 o'clock, time to go to bed. After we eat, we go to our dorms and go to sleep. "Good night." Ara said and go to sleep. Rena hugs me for the last time before she go into a deep sleep. Well, maybe it's not bad for my first time coming here. I looked at Ara who's snooring loudly. I also looked at Rena who sleep like a cat. "Good night you two." I smiled and go to sleep.

**Normal POV**

It's still raining outside. A girl with silver hair popped out in front of Aisha's bed. Her black dress lookeed the same as darkness. She glared at Aisha. "How can you sleep peacefully like that?" she said. Her amber eyes glowed. "Soon, very soon, you'll know how terrifying this school is." she said. "If I was you, I will run as fast as I could." The girl dissapeared from the room.

**Sugar : Tadaaa~ Finished chapter 1! XD**

**Everybody else : *glares at Eve***

**Eve : What? :/**

**Rena : What will you do to Aisha? -^-***

**Ara : I'll kick you ass if you touch her! D:**

**Eve : …. ._.**

**Sugar : Aw~ She's not the bad girl~ :3**

**Everybody else : HOW!? SHE'S GLARING AT AISHA AND SAID THOSE THINGS! OAO**

**Sugar : Nehehehe~ That's why I called this a mistery horror~ :3**

**Everybody else : Then… What will happen next? O.O**

**Sugar : I'm working at it -_-**

**Raven : WHERE AM I!? QAQ**

**Sugar : Aha~ Always the last one~ :9**

**Raven : NOOOOO! QAQ**

**Chung : I just got 2 sentences ._.**

**Sugar : Shut up Pikachung! -.- Well, review if you like this chapter. What will happen next? Will someone's gonna die? :3**


	2. Murder at Night

**Death at Night**

Chapter 2 : Murder at Night

**Sugar : Nyah! Thanks for the review~ I'm back! XD**

**Everybody else : … I've got a bad feeling ._.**

**Sugar : Yeah~ Someone is gonna die~ :3**

**Chika : I found it very disturbing you used smilies in those sentences -.-**

**Sugar : :9**

**Everybody else : *glares at Eve***

**Eve : … ._.**

**Sugar : Oh, come on~ She MAYBE is the bad person in this chapter~ XD**

**Eve : I'm bad and you smiles? -_-**

**Sugar : :9**

**Everybody else : Who will die!? D:**

**Sugar : Ehehehehe~ :3**

**Everybody else : You are not gonna tell us right? -.-**

**Sugar : Yup! :3**

**Everybody else : TELL US! D:**

**Sugar : Nope -.- **

**Chika : Want an icy hot tea? :3**

**Everybody else : … -_-**

**Chika : *runs away***

**Sugar : Anyway, chapter begin! XD**

**Aisha's POV**

Wew, I got a nice sleep on my first day. I count that as luck. I get up from my bed. "Good morning~!" Rena smiled at me. "Morning." I said. "Where's Ara?" "She's taking a bath" Rena said. "What?" Ara popped out behind Rena. "ARA! YOU SCARED ME!" Rena yelled at her. "Tehee~" Ara giggled and go outside. After Rena and I take a bath, we both go outside.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked Rena. "Well, there's some sports we do before we get breakfast each day." Rena smiled at me. 15 minutes later, we arrived at the field outside the school. "You're late" Ara pouted at us. "Of course! You dashed out first!" Rena yelled at Ara.

"Allright guys! Let's play 'Dodge Ball' game!" Banthus, the P.E. teacher yelled and clapped his hand. We make two teams, Ara and Rena are in my team. I could see Banthus takes out two balls. He throws one to my team and the other one to the other team. "Allright, 1, 2, 3!" Banthus clapped his hand and we started the game. Ara throws the ball at a raven haired man. But he dodge it. "Take this!" A crimson haired guy yelled and throws the ball at a student in my team. The student can't dodge it. Bulls eye.

The game goes on, until in my team there are only me and Rena. On the other hand, the other team only had that crimson guy and a blonde haired guy. "Take this!" Rena yelled and throw the ball at the blonde haired guy with full speed. Bulls eye, the guy can't dodge the ball. "Yeah!" Rena hugged me. "Dodge this!" the crimson haired guy throws the ball at Rena. She didn't prepared enough and the ball hit her. "It's only you and me now, new girl!" the guy smirked at me. He throws a ball at me but I dodge it. "Lucky." he smirked at me. I gulped and throws the ball at him. "Hyaa!" I'm not confident that this ball will hit him. I'm always suck at sports. But… "Oh shit!" the guy got hit. Hit by my ball!? Oh my, I can't believe this! Rena and Ara runs toward me and hugged me. "You did it! We won!" Rena said. We win, because of me… I still can't believe this…

We eat breakfast then. I eat some sandwhich. Rena and Ara went to the library. I walked out to the outside of school. I sit down under the big three near the field. The crimson haired guy walked towards me. "Hey.." he said. "Hi." I answered. "You're Aisha right? You are great at sport." he said and sit next to me. "No, I'm bad at sport. That's just luck." I said and looked down. "Well, you may had some potential…" he said. "My name is Elsword, nice to meet 'ya!" he takes out his hand. "Yeah." I smiled and shaked his hand. I got another new friend, I'm so happy. Wait, come to think of it, isn't that silver haired girl also a student? Why hasn't I meet her this morning?

**Rena's POV**

It's nine o'clock. Time to go to sleep. Ara and Aisha already fast asleep. I go to the toilet outside the dorm number 109. When I go out from the toilet, a girl with silver hair popped out of nowhere infront of me.

"Beware of the Shinigami."

She said those words with a monotone voice. "What?" I don't know what did she meant. She walked closer to me.

"Rena, I calculated that it's better if you run as fast as you could… NOW."

She said again, and I started to run away from her. What is with her? I'm scared, I'm scared… When I just about to open the door to my dorm, a shadow appeared behind me.

_"__The Shinigami had come~_

_Run as fast as you could, but it's useless~_

_Don't let her catch you or you'll be beheaded~"_

A girl voice… The shadow must be a girl. She sang a creepy song with cheerfull tone like it's nothing meaningless. She weald a spear on her hand, readying it. I looked at her, eyes widened. So scary, so scary, I want to run… But my feet glued to the floor. I can't go anywhere… "S – Someone.. Anyone… Help m –"

**SWISH!**

With one swift motion, my head had been cut off. My head dropped to the floor, my body collapsed. The floor is now blood red. The shadow laughed maniacaly. Then, she sang the same song once again.

_"__The Shinigami had come~_

_Run as fast as you could but it's useless~_

_Don't let her catch you or you will be beheaded~"_

The shadow disappeared from thin air. Then the silver haired girl came and takes my head and stared at my lifeless widened eyes.

"I told you to run, Rena."

She dropped my head on the floor, stared at the blood red floor. Before she walked away, she write something on the wall.

THE SHINIGAMI HAD COME

**Sugar : Yosh! Finished! :3**

**Everybody else : *glares at Eve***

**Rena : MY HEAAAAD! QAQ**

**Eve : …. ._.**

**Sugar : Creepy, right? I finished this when I'm home alone~ X3**

**Chika : More creepy ._.**

**Rena : *cries in emo corner* **

**Everybody else : *glares at Eve***

**Sugar : I told you she's innocent -.-**

**Chika : Mistery… ._.**

**Sugar : Review if you like this chapter! XD Who will die next? :3**

**Everybody else : OAO**

**Sugar : Thanks for Orithia Windbell for the first reviewer! :D You are right! Rena first! XD But not with Ara~ She's special~ :3**

**Chika : Spoiler -.-**

**Sugar : Hush! -.- Review okay!? XD**


	3. The Teacher's Death at Night

**Death at Night**

Chapter 3 : The Teacher's Death at Night

**Sugar : Hiya~! I'm back! XD**

**Chika : Why are you always uses those "at Night"? -.-**

**Sugar : Because everything happened at night! -3-**

**Everybody else : Are we gonna die? OAO**

**Sugar : Nope, you're save this time~ ;)**

**Everybody else : Yay! :D**

**Sugar : Better pray for next chapter~ :D**

**Everybody else : D:**

**Rena : MY HEAAAAD! QAQ**

**Sugar : Shut up, Rena! You're just memories now! XO**

**Rena : QAQ**

**Chika : Want an icy hot tea? :3**

**Rena : =.= *goes into emo corner***

**Sugar : There will be Raven this time! :D**

**Raven : Yay! :D**

**Sugar : And more Aisha x Elsword scene! :D**

**Elsword and Aisha : *blushing***

**Chika : You've just do some spoiler! =.=**

**Sugar : Oops! :/ Well, who cares! XD Chapter begin! :3**

**Chika : =.= *opens the curtains***

**Aisha's POV**

I wake up and hear Ara's scream. "KYAAAAA! AISHAAA!" her scream is very loud! I opened our door. "What is-!?" I screams like Ara. I know why she scream now. It's Rena. Her body is on the floor, beheaded. On the wall, there is a sentence made by Rena's blood.

THE SHINIGAMI HAD COME

Who the hell is doing this thing!? So insane! I can't believe this. "Ara.. What happen..?" I ask, shivering. "I-I don't know! I just want to go to the toilet!" she cries. "WHAT'S HAPPENING IN HERE!?" Stella rushed towards us. Her eyes widened when she look at Rena's body. "Who did this?" she ask. Ara and I shook our heads. "Oh, well. I'll take care of this. You two has school to attend." she said. Ara and I prepared for school and rushed towards our class.

"Yesterday, our friend, Rena had been killed." The class representative said out loud. "She's beheaded, the murderer hasn't been found. I warned all of you to be carefull from now on." he said. "Allright, Raven, please sit down." Ariel, our class teacher said. Ah, that's right, the class representative is Raven, the black haired guy. "I can't believe this, Rena is my first friend. Yet, she had gone now…" Ara whispered to me. "Me too, I can't believe this…" I said.

**DING DONG!**

At last, it's time for lunch. I sit down next to Ara. "Hey, Aisha!" Elsword waved at me and sit down next to me. He's with a blonde haired guy. "I heard about what happened to Rena. I feel sorry for her and you two." he said. "Yeah.." I just nodded. Ara just eat her meal. "Hey Els, who's that guy?" I pointed at the blonde haired guy. "Oh, he's Chung. He's my best friend!" Elsword smiled at me. "Hello!" Chung waved at me. Oh well, another new friend. It's good isn't it Rena…

**Chung's POV**

Finally, school is over. "Allright, don't forget to study, okay?" Luriel, our class teacher said. Man, tommorow she'll do some mathematics test. I hate that lesson. "Pikachung, don't forget to study~!" Elsword teased me. "Geez! Stop calling me Pikachung, already!" I yelled at him. He just winked at me, "Good luck!" he said. Geez, even though he's always calling me Pikachung, he truly is my best friend. I remembered when I first came here, he's the one who always by my side. But… I realy hate it when he called me Pikachung! Can he stop that?

**Aisha's POV**

It's bed time already. Ara and I headed towards our dorm. When I looked at the window, outside there's a girl… That silver haired girl! I wanted to rush towards her and ask her. Is she a student? Why did I never meet her in school? Just when I turned around… "Aisha?"

Ara called me. "Where are you going? The dorm isn't in that direction." she said. "I just wanted looked outside.." I lied. "Realy, why don't you do it tomorrow? It's almost dinner time." she said. "Um.. Ara, I always spotted a silver haired girl around here. Is she a student here?" I asked her. Ara's eyes widened. "No, you must be hallucinating…" she smiled at me. I just nodded and go to our dorm. What's with her expression? Is that silver haired girl actually real? Why did Ara's eyes widened? I shooked my head. No, I must be hallucinating… "Aisha, you go in first, I want to go to the toilet." Ara said. I nodded and go into our room.

"Yes, Aisha. It's just hallucination. Forget about that silver haired dummy…"

**Luriel's POV**

Ariel hasn't come to the teacher's dorm. She even didn't go to the dinning room and eat. Where's she? "Ariel?" I opened her class room door. My eyes widened. She's there, on the teacher's desk, lifeless. Her head is on the floor, blood spilled everywhere. On the wall, there's a sentence made by her blood.

BEWARE OF THE SHINIGAMI

"A-Ariel? Wh-What's happening!?" I fell on my knees. Then, a silver haired girl appeared infront of me.

"Please, run away from here…"

She said with a monotone voice. "Who are you? What's happening?" I ask. I got up and prepared to run.

"I can't tell you yet. The Shinigami had come. Please run, Miss Luriel."

How did she know my name? I'm to scared to ask again. I run as fast as I could to tell this to Miss Stella. But, I tripped and fell. I wanted to get up and run. But then, a shadow appeared and steped on my hand.

_"__There's a witness! There's a witness!_

_The Shinigami can't left a witness!_

_The Shinigami will show no mercy to a witness!"_

The shadow said and laugh maniacaly. Is… The shadow a girl? She prepared her spear and smiled. I'm scared, I wanted to run. But I can't go anywhere.

_"__Sweet dreams!"_

**SWISH!**

My head dropped to the floor. Blood spilled everywhere. The shadow laughed and dissapeared from thin air. The silver haired girl appeared.

"I'm sorry…"

She said and write something on the wall with my blood.

SHE'S THE WITNESS

Ah… At least, I'll be with Ariel in heaven…

**Sugar : Yosh! Another chapter finished! :3**

**Ariel and Luriel : OUR HEAAAAD! QAQ**

**Raven : I only got 2 sentences ._. **

**Sugar : I'm happy that this story got so many reviews! :D Even though it's just a brand new story it already had 6 reviews! O.o Thanks! XD**


	4. The Diary

**Death at Night**

Chapter 4 : The Diary

**Sugar : Thanks for all the reviews! XD I'm so happy! XD**

**Chika : The readers love this story more than the Nightmare ._.**

**Sugar : Maybe, yes… =.=**

**Raven : You jerk! I just got 2 sentences! D:**

**Sugar : There'll be more in this chapter -.-**

**Raven : :D**

**Rena : I'm... Dead… QAQ**

**Chung : Just got a little POV ._.**

**Ariel and Luriel : WE DEAD! QAQ**

**Sugar : Hush! Shut up! =3=**

**Aisha : There's something off from Ara… ._.**

**Elsword : Mystery ._.**

**Ara : I'm not the bad guy! OAO**

**Eve : So do I! OAO**

**Sugar : Yep! There'll be some secret that revealed in this chapter~ :3**

**Everybody else : WHAT IS IT!? OAO**

**Sugar : Secret~ :3**

**Everybody else : D:**

**Sugar : Enjoy this chapter~! Chapter begin! X3**

**Chika : -.- *opens the curtains***

**Raven's POV**

Yesterday, there's a murder again. This time, the victims are Ariel and Luriel, the teacher of the two class. Who did all of those thing? On Ariel's class room there's a sentence on the wall. On the wall near Luriel's corpse, there's also a sentence.

BEWARE OF THE SHINIGAMI and SHE'S THE WITNESS…

What is the murderer wanted to say? Why didn't he or she say it to us without killing people? Who is this insane person? My head is full of question. This school is not safe anymore…

**Aisha's POV**

There's a murder.. Again. I'm starting to be scared. "Ara… I'm scared. I want to go home…" I'm starting to cry in Ara's arms. "Don't worry Aisha, I'll be by your side…" she said.

"Moreover, everything will end soon…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I'm curious. Ara's eyes widened. "Ah.. Nevermind. We have school to attend." she said. She had become weird from the day after Rena died. I just nodded and go to my class room.

"From now on, I'm your class teacher. My name is Vanessa." the new teacher said. Realy, I'll missed Miss Ariel's kind voice and warm smile. "Hey, your name is Aisha, right? Pay attention!" Vanessa pointed at me. "Yes, ma am…"

Lunch time…

"Hey, Aisha! Who's your new class teacher?" Elsword asked me. "Her name is Vanessa. She's so strict." I said. "Well, our new class teacher is a Ponggo named Amos. Weird right?" Chung said while eating. "Yeah…" I looked at Ara. She's so quiet today, I don't know why.

**SPLASH!**

Like knowing my feeling, rain started to fall. Ara is not with me now, she's gone somewhere she didn't want to tell me. I go inside my room. On the table there's a little black book. Is this Ara's? I opened the book and read it.

_Day xx Month xx Year xxxx_

_That Rena… She's a bitch! She called my hairpin ugly and called me a fan of a wolf! She even didn't say sorry! This hairpin is given to me by my mother! How dare her! One day I'll kill her! Just you wait Rena!_

_Day xx Month xx Year xxxx_

_A miracle happened. My hairpin is a God that shaped wolf. He had been sealed in this hairpin for thousand of years. I accidentaly takes it off of my hair and I changed. My hair turned white and I had… SUCH POWER! This is perfect! With this I can do whatever I want! I had made a pretty song~ I called myself the Shinigami, isn't that good?_

_Day xx Month xx Year xxxx_

_Finally, I killed Rena. She deserved it! But that siver haired girl… Appeared of nowhere and ruined my plan! I though I could startled her and play with her, but that girl already appeared before me. She also write that I, the Shinigami had come. What did she want? Oh well, my plan's still perfect. Rena's dead now…_

_Day xx Month xx Year xxxx_

_That girl showed up before Aisha. She's always write some sentence with my victim's blood. Who's she? What do you want silver haired dummy? ….I know… I'll kill some people to make her appeared before me and I'll kill her! Ah, she appeared before the victim, again. She write something on the wall. Just when I about to kill her, that Luriel appeared. Tch, I can't leave any witnesses! I killed Luriel, then that girl's already gone. Tch, well then, I should take my leave…_

_Day xx Month xx Year xxxx_

_What!? That girl appeared after I leave!? She tricked me! Bitch bitch bitch! Oh well, tonight I'll kill all of the student here. That way, she'll appeared before me without anybody interfere. First, I'll kill that troublesome Aisha…_

I gasped. Ara.. She's the one who did all of this thing! How could she!? She had gone insane! I had to tell Miss Stella…

"Aisha?"

I looked at the door. "A-Ara?" Her eyes widened when she looked at the black book. "You… Did you read it?" she ask. "Ara… You're the one who killed Rena? Miss Ariel and Luriel too!? How could you!" I dropped the book.

"You already know… You know everything! I can't let you…"

I gasped. Her eyes turned red and her hair turned white. A spear appeared in her hand. Is this the power she said?

"I can't let you still alive… DIE!"

She pointed her spear at me and throw it. I dodge it at time. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" She's like a crazy person now. I run as fast as I could. "Help! Somebody, anybody, HELP ME!" I yelled. I'm scared, I don't want to die… "DIE!" Ara prepared her spear.

**"****SUPPRESSION!"**

Ara jumped and landed with a shock wave. I can't move! "Now die!" she yelled. Will I die here?

**"****PEERLESSNESS SLASH!"**

Lots of attack coming at my direction. I clossed my eyes. I'm sorry everyone…

**"****ATOMIC SHIELD!"**

**CLANG!**

I opened my eyes. That silver haired girl is infront of me. "It's okay, you are safe." she said. I looked around. We're surounded by some kind of barrier. Ara's attack can't reach us. "Damn you! You always ruined my plan! Bitch bitch bitch!" Ara yelled at us. "It's no use, Shinigami. Excuse my rudeness, but I'll take your friend here." the silver haired girl said.

"What are you-!?" Ara's eyes widened. The silver haired girl made a black hole on the ground, then she and I sinked to the ground. When I opened my eyes, we already inside a student's dorm. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?" I looked behind me. It was Elsword, he's awake. "Excuse my rudeness, there's something urgent so we had to teleported right away." the silver haired girl said. "Okay, but can you please don't do it ever again?" Elsword said. The silver haired girl nodded, "Understood."

"What's with "something urgent"? Did anything happened?" Chung ask, he's awake too. "It's Ara, she's the Shinigami." I said. "WHUUUUT!?" Elsword and Chung yelled at the same time. "That's the truth." the silver haired girl nodded. "Who are you?" I ask her.

"My name is Eve. I'm a program from the future."

**Sugar : Yay~! Finished! :D**

**Everybody else : So this is why you tell us that Eve is innocent O.O**

**Sugar : Say sorry to her! -.-**

**Everybody else : WE BEG YOUR FORGIVENESS MISS EVE! \(OAO)/**

**Eve : Okay, so why am I a program? O_O**

**Sugar : That'll be explained next chapter~ :9**

**Chika : SUGAR! I'LL MISS YOU! QAQ**

**Everybody else : What? Why? O.o**

**Sugar : Tomorrow I'll be going out of town, so this will be my last update for the next five days QwQ**

**Everybody else : Yesh! -w-**

**Sugar : How dare you! D: Review readers! Sorry, the next update will be five days from now on or more! OAO Sorry and goodbye! I'll miss you my reviewer QAQ Plus because of this I'll not be going to the farewell ceremony in my school, bye Michichika~ QwQ**


	5. Lonely Shinigami

**Death at Night**

Chapter 5 : Lonely Shinigami

**Sugar : Here I'm! Sorry for the wait~! ^U^**

**Everybody else : So what will this chapter be? :/**

**Sugar : Well, Eve will told our heroine about Ara's past and how did Eve had been made~ :)**

**Chika : SUGAR I MISS YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! QAQ**

**Sugar : Oh shit! -.- *disappeared***

**Chika :WHERE ARE YOU!? OAO**

**Everybody else : *sips icy hot tea***

**Chika : -.-**

**Sugar : *in secret hide out* Well, enjoy this chapter! I don't have much time to talk, thanks for Light15XV for the wait! X3**

**Chika : FOUND YOU SUGAR! *A***

**Sugar : NUUUUUUUU! QAQ **

******************************Connection Lost*******************************

**Aisha's POV**

"A PROGRAM FROM THE FUTURE!?" we yelled at the same time. Eve nodded, "That's right. Now listen carefully, I'll tell you how did the Shinigami had born…"

**Sugar : Excuse me that I'm here. After this is a flashback, so everything will be typed with Italic. From now on, if I type some sentences with Italic, that means a flashback, thanks.**

**Eve's POV**

_"__Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" The ebon haired girl always said those things. "What is it Ara?" An ebon haired man, much older than her are standing infront of her. "Play with me, Aren onii-chan!" the girl laugh cheerfully. Yes, this is one year before all of this happen. The Haan family is like a respected royal family. That time, everything are perfect from Ara's view. She's not the kind that wanted rengeve, she just wanted to be with her brother, that's all she need…_

_"__What do you mean?" Ara's eyes widened. "Ara, we want you to sign a contract with this God, Silver. Then, we can get rid of the other royal family, so we can live hapily." her parents said. "N-No, I don't want to…" Ara shivers. Her parents looked angry and yelled. "Bring him here!" her father said. A guard come, and a man is on his hand, trying to get off of the guard. "Let me go!" Aren yelled and struggled to get off of the guard. "O-Onii-chan!" Ara yelled, tears running out from her eyes. "Well, Ara, will you contracted the God now?" her parents laugh. Ara shivers, "O-Okay…"_

_From that on, Ara turned into an assasin who killed all of the other royal family. She called herself the Shinigami, who killed people at night. She just wanted her brother to come back to her safely, so that they will be together again, forever. But, that day when the only royal family that left is her own family… "Good job Ara, now we'll be more respected! No one is on our way now!" her parents laughed maniacaly. "Let go of Aren…" Ara said. "Oh, him? What do you need from him? He didn't want to contracted the God, he's useless!" her mother said. "That's right! We had money and royalty! Forget about Aren! What do you want now, Ara?" her father laughed. _

_"__You two are demons…" Ara said, almost like whispers. "What?" her parents said. "ALL OF YOU! YOU ARE DEMONS! GO AWAY! DIE DIE DIE!" Ara yelled like a crazy person. She takes off her hairpin, her hair turned white and her eyes turned red. Nine white tails appeared on her butt. Her parents shivered in fear. "G-Guards!" her father yelled. Lots of guards coming, but Ara had prepared her spear._

**_"_****_FALLING DRAGON!"_**

**_"_****_SHADOW RISING!"_**

**_"_****_SHADOW KNOT!"_**

**_"_****_PEERLESSNESS SLASH!"_**

**_"_****_WHITE TIGER!"_**

**_"_****_MOONLIGHT SLASH!"_**

_Ara used so many skills. Until all of the guards are dead. Her parents shivers on the corner of the room. Ara walked towards them. "Die you cockroach!" she said. She stabbed her mother's head and beheaded her father. "I hate you I hate you I hate you! Why won't you two let me and Aren live together?" she gritted her teeth. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she stabbed his father's stomach and her mother's forehead. After that she looked around, huffing and puffing. _

_"__Aren, I'll save you! Just you wait!" Ara runs. She killed all of the guards at her house. Then, she goes into her house underground jail. There, Aren is sleeping in one of those jail. Ara, her body drenched with blood. Her white hair and tails are now red colored. She didn't care and destroyed the door of the jail. "Aren! Wake up!" she yelled. Aren who didn't know what happened, wakes up with Ara infront of him, drenched with blood in Silver's mode. _

_"__UWAAAAAAH! GO AWAY FROM MEEE!" Aren yelled in panic. "Aren onii-chan, it's me, Ara! Don't be scared please!" Ara said. "What happened?" Aren ask. "I killed mommy and daddy, and all of the guards. Now we can live happily forever…" Ara smiled with body drenched with blood. Aren's scared of how his sister had become. "NOO! GO AWAY! YOU ARE NOT ARAA!" he yelled in fear. He cast some spell and pushed Ara aside. "What did you do to me, onii-chan!?" Ara yelled as she had become the normal Ara again because of the spell. Her hairpin dropped on the ground infront of her. "DON'T COME NEAR ME EVER AGAIN!" Aren yelled and teleported somewhere. _

_Ara broke into despair. "You lie onii-chan. You said you'll always by my side… Yet you said those things…" she gritted her teeth and some tears running out from her eyes. "YOU'RE LYYIIINNNGG!" Ara screamed like a crazy person. "YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING!" she dropped to her knees. "I won't forgive you… NEVER!" she said. She gripped her hairpin tightly._

_On the other hand, Aren had teleported into the future. When he arrived, he had seen what did his sister had done. She killed all of the people in Elrios Academy. Aren looked depressed, "What had I done?" he said. He created me with all he've got. "Please, help me…" _

_"__My name is Eve. You are Aren Haan, my master, correct?" I said when I first openned my eyes. "Eve, will you help me?" Aren ask. "Of course master, I'll do anything for you." I said. "Can you… Promise me something?" he asked me. "Of course." I nodded my head. Aren then told me everything about what happened to his sister and his family. "I'll go back to the past and try to make her forget about her God's power. Maybe I'll be killed, and she'll soon realize that she had a God's power. So Eve, please go back to the time when Ara had realize her power and stop her. But please, don't let her die…" Aren said and smiled. "… Yes master."_

**~End of Flashback~**

"So something like that happened to her…" Aisha said. Elsword and Chung looked down. "We had to stop her, somehow we shouldn't kill her…" I said. "I'll go with all of you!" a man said. "RAVEN!" Aisha yelled. "Who is he?" Chung ask. "He's my class representative, Raven." Aisha said. "I'll stop that girl with all of you." Raven said. "Alright, we need a plan…" Elsword said.

**BAM!**

"FOUND YOU~!" Ara is infront of us, laughing. "NOW DIE ALL OF YOU!" she swings her spear.

**"****SWALLOW ASSAULT!"**

**"****ATOMIC SHIELD!"**

"IT'S NO USE! I CAN TELEPORT ANYWHERE EVEN INSIDE YOUR SHIELD!" Ara laughed and striked towards me. "Eve!" Aisha yelled. "I'm okay." I said, and Ara run passed me like I were a thin air. "W-What!?" Ara shocked. "I'm a program, I can't be destroyed or anything if my mission hasn't completed." I said. The shield is gone. "Huh! Fine then!" Ara striked towards Aisha.

**CLANG!**

"Khuh!" Ara's spear hitted Raven's blade. "You killed my friends!" Raven said and pushed Ara. "Hah! They're just cockroach!" Ara smirked. "You!" Raven gritted his teeth.

"ALL OF YOU ARE COCKROACH! I'LL KILL YOU!" two white tails appeared on Ara's butt. "Ah..!" I shocked. I forgot it… "Everybody listen!" I yelled. "There's something else that Aren told me! It was…"

_"__Remember Eve, to erase her memories, I had to do something in exchange."_ _Aren said. "What is it?" I ask. "Don't let all of her nine tails to come up, because if that happens, Ara will…"_

**Sugar : Okay! I hope it's worth the wait! X3**

**Everybody else : Cliffhanger… O.O**

**Sugar : Sorry if it's short! I'm in a hurry~! XP**

**Chika : -,-**

**Sugar : -.-**

**Everybody else : ._.**

**Chika : *takes out cutter***

**Sugar : *takes out bomb***

**Everybody else : *runs away***

**Chika : *disappeared of thin air***

**Sugar : Hahaha! XD Well, review if you like this chapter! Also your review will motivate me more! XD And faster longer chapter update will be more often! XD Bye now! X3 **

**Chika : -,-**

**Everybody else : ._.**


	6. Bloody Shinigami

**Death at Night**

Chapter 6 : Bloody Shinigami

**Sugar : Hello! I'm realy realy sorry for the late update! QAQ It's because after I go home, I'm going out of town again! QAQ And my mom didn't bring my netbook so I can't continue my story! QAQ It's good that today I'm going back, so~ :3 I'm in a good mood today because people likes my story~! X3 And I'll do something diferent at the end of this chapter~ :3**

**Ara : ._. .I. ALWAYS A BAD PERSSOOOOON!? QAQ**

**Sugar : I just think that you're the only one that can turn into monster, so it might be interesting to make you the bad person. And because of that I can continue my story and people like it~ X3**

**Ara : QAQ**

**Sugar : -,-**

**Everybody else : ._.**

**Chika : Want icy hot tea? :3**

**Sugar : ME! :D**

**Chika : Here you go~! X3**

**Sugar : *sips tea* Ah~ Alright! CHAPTER BEGIN! XD**

**Chika : Without warning ._. *opens the curtains***

**Eve's POV**

"IF ALL THE NINE TAILS COME OUT, SHE WILL DIE!" I yelled out loud. That's it, that's the last thing Aren told me before he died. "WHUUUUUUUUUUT!?" Aisha, Elsword and Chung's jaw dropped. Raven's eyes widened. "What!?" he said. I sighed, "Well, Aren said…"

_"__What? Why like that?" I ask. "That's what I need to sacrifice in exchange." Aren sighed. "Why can't master just erase her memories?" I ask again. "You must understand, a spell to erase memories are almost extinct and actualy, it's forbidden to use. I need to sacrifice something from Ara in exchange to erase her memories, that's the only way." Aren said. "Then why did you sacrifice something like that? If Ara's anger grew bigger and bigger, more tails will coming up until it reached nine. And she'll die. Did you want something like that?" I yelled. "That's not it, Eve. I do that because…"_

**"****MOONLIGHT SLASH!"**

Ara jump towards Elsword and Chung, swings her spear. "Look out!" Raven yelled. Aisha does Mana Shield to Elsword and Chung, and Ara's attack bounced. "Khuh!" Ara gritted her teeth. Ara charged towards Aisha and Aisha's left arm bleeding. "Aisha!" Elsword yelled. The Mana Shield had gone. "Die you cockroach!" Ara laugh maniacaly and charged at Elsword.

**"****PEERLESSNESS SLASH!"**

Elsword closed his eyes. Then, blood dripped down to the ground. All of our eyes widened. It's not Elsword's blood, it's Chung's! Ara's spear pierced Chung's stomach. Blood dripped from his stomach and Ara's spear. "Chung! Why!?" Elsword's eyes widened when he opened his eyes. "You are m-my friend, I can't let you…" Chung fell to the ground. "UWAAAAAAH!" Elsword shouted and charged towards Ara who's preparing her spear. "I won't forgive you! Demon!" Elsword jumped towards Ara.

**"****SWORD FIRE!"**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ara yelled out loud. She jumped away from Elsword. Her clothes are thorn up and some had turned black because of fire. Her shoes are burning so she throw it away. Her stocking is now up to her knees. "You… How dare you cockroach!" Ara gritted her teeth. Chung standing on his feet, preparing his Destroyer.

**"****ARTILLERY STRIKE!"**

Missiles coming out from his Destroyer and striked towards Ara. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ara yelled and fell to the ground. Chung dropped to the ground. Aisha takes out a bat shaped demon. "Angkor, keep her busy." Aisha orders. "Yes princess." Angkor nodded and bites Ara everywhere. Aisha and Elsword runs towards Chung. "Eve, can you do something?" Aisha started crying. "I'm sorry I don't know how to heal." I said.

"Here Chung, I had a potion, take this." Raven takes out an Intermediate Potion. Chung drinks it and get up to his feet. "Glad to see you back." Elsword sigh. "Hehe, let's stop that Shinigami, okay?" Chung smiled. "Yeah!" Chung and Elsword prepared their weapon. I prepared Moby and Reby. Aisha prepared her staff and Angkor. Raven prepared his blade.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME!? I'M A GOD! NO ONE CAN GET ON MY WAY!" Ara laugh maniacaly. Yet at the same time her face looks full of pain. Looks like she can't handle much power, yet she still doing it. I know why master Aren said she'll die if all the nine tails show up now.

**"****SWALLOW ASSAULT!"**

Ara teleported behind Aisha and trying to stab her. But Aisha jumped and just got a scratch on her right feet. "You okay?" Elsword yelled. "Yea-Look out!" Aisha yelled. Ara teleported behind Elsword and attack him. Elsword dodge the first attack. "Try to dodge this!" Ara smirked.

**"****TIGER CLAW!"**

Ara strikes towards Elsword. "Khuh!" Elsword's left hand and stomach got scratched and bleeding. "Elsword!" Aisha runs towards Elsword. "Too late!" Ara smirked. "DIE!"

**"****SHADOW KNOT!"**

Ara's spear is full of darkness. She swings her spear and the darkness strikes towards Elsword. "NOOO!" Aisha runs as fast as she can. Raven's eyes widened. I try to teleport as fast as I can, but it's futile. My teleporting skill is not that fast. Elsword's feet glued to the ground. His eyes widened.

**CLANG!**

**BAM!**

Aisha's, Raven's, Elsword's and my eyes widened. Again, it's Chung! He protected Elsword again! Ara's spear pierced Chung's heart. "CHUNG!" all of us yelled. "YOU COCKROACH! YOU RUINED MY JOYFULL MOMENT!" Ara shouted. "Well, go to hell now!" Ara laugh maniacaly. She takes out her spear from Chung's body. "UWAAAAAAH!" Chung yelled out loud. Blood gushed out from the injury. Chung fell to the ground. "You demon!" Raven strikes towards Ara. "Heh, you want me to kill-!?" Ara's eyes widened. I teleported all of us away from Ara. "Wh-Wait you!" Ara takes out her hand to catch us. But we already teleported somewhere.

**Elsword's POV**

"Chung… Why…" I sobbed. Chung is in my hand. His body covered with blood. Chung smiled weakly. "Wh-What with that face, Els… We're best friend, I can't let.. My best friend to die…" Chung said, he cough up blood. "But, going this far is…" I wiped my tears away. "Haha.. Don't cry Els… We already promised r-right..? Remember...?" Chung said. "Yeah…" I smiled even tough my tears won't stop. Right now, my mind is going somewhere else. Going to 2 years ago, when I met with Chung for the first time…

_Somewhere near Elder, I met with Chung. That time, I'm still a Magic Knight. "My name is Chung, and I'm a Shooting Guardian!" _

**Sugar : Yosh, finished at last! Sorry if it's not worth the wait! QwQ**

**Chika : What will happen next? O.o**

**Sugar : We'll learn about their past! Chung and Elsword past! X3**

**Chung : THAT MEANS I'LL DIE!? QAQ**

**Elsword : This is the first time I had cried… ._.**

**Everybody else : ._.**

**Chika : -,-**

**Chung : *in emo corner***

**Sugar : Here I'll reply your reviews! X3 Let's begin! XD**

**XOX Annabelle XOX : **Thanks for the review! X3 Here's an update! :D

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan :**Yeah, false grammar, past and present tense and also spelling ._. I'm an Indonesia and I can't ask my mom everytime I'm typing right? X3 Thanks for the review and for the spelling checking and stuff! XD

**Light15XV :**Sorry ._. Well, here's an update! X3

**xColorlessQueenx : **Thanks for the cookies! X3 You are an Indonesian too right? :3 Well thanks anyway! XD

**Sugar : Well, that's it! XD And review please! X3 Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**


	7. The Guardian and The Knight

**Death at Night**

Chapter 7 : The Guardian and The Knight

**Sugar : Thanks for the review~ X3 Here I'm because of Light15XV request! XD**

**Chung : I'M GOING TO DIE RIGHT!? QAQ**

**Sugar : It'll be spoiler if I tell you -,-**

**Chung : QAQ *goes to emo corner***

**Chika : Here Chung, icy hot tea! X3**

**Chung : I LOVE YOU CHIKA! QAQ**

**Chika : ._.**

**Everybody else : ._.**

**Sugar : -,- By the way… ISN'T THIS A "FASTER" CHAPTER UPDATE I SAID!? XD**

**Everybody else : ….. ._.**

**Sugar : All of you are demons! -,- By the way, in previous chapter Ara should be saying " .I." but it had been cut by my netbook (or by fanfic should I say?) into ".I." I REALY HATE IT WHEN MY NETBOOK CUTS MY LINE! DX**

**Everybody else : -,-**

**Sugar : -.- Enough! On to the story~! X3**

**Elsword's POV**

_I had always been a bullying target because I'm weak. My sister always protected me, but then she had gone. I want to become stronger! I always tought that. That's why I trained so hard to become a Lord Knight. But those people said I'm inappropriate to become one. "I'll prove it that you are wrong!" I said. Then I trained on magic and become a Magic Knight. Those guy admired me because none of them can do magic. But then, they bullied me more. "You shouldn't be proud of yourself! Magic Knight is not enough to beat us!" they said. I don't know what is missing from me. What should I do? I don't know how to become stronger…_

_That day near Elder, I met him. I sit down near a cliff. "What are you doing?" someone said. When I looked back, a blonde haired guy was standing before me. "My name is Chung, and I'm a shooting Guardian!" he said. "I'm Elsword, I'm a Magic Knight." I said with a monotone voice. "Wow, a Magic Knight? I had never met one before. You must be an amazing person!" he said. "No I'm not. I'm… A despicable person." I said. "What!? Why?" Chung said. "I had always been a bullying target. I'm a weak person." I said, almost wanted to cry. Chung smiled and patted my shoulder._

_"__Don't worry! I'll protect you no matter what! Because that's what I'm here for! I'm a Guardian! Someone who protects other!" he said those things. Since that, no one had bullying me again. I always admired him. He wanted to become stronger just like me, but… He's different. He always standing before me, yet I don't know what's our difference. "I had someone I wanted to protect! That's why no matter what I'll not give up! I will become stronger!" he said. _

_Since then, we both trained so hard to become stronger. Now I know, why I can't become stronger. That's because I don't had any reason why I had to become stronger. "What is your reason to become stronger?" this is the last test to become a Rune Slayer. "I wanted to be with my friend. Instead of becoming the one he protect, I want to become the one who protect him!" I said. Then, both me and Chung, become more stronger. He had become a Deadly Chaser. And I'm now a Rune Slayer. We vowed each other that day._

_"__From now on, let's protect each other!"_

"We vowed to protect each other right?" Chung smiled weakly. "Yeah…" I smiled. More tears running out from my eyes. "Chung, the reason I can live on is because of you! I always admired you! I don't know what will I do if you die…" I sobbed. "No… I'm the one who admired you Els… You can still live even though you're alone… I had never saw y-you cried… But when my father died… I cried so hard… I don't had any reason to live that time… But when I saw you, I had a reason to live… It's to protect my best friend… You're the reason why I can still live today… You still h-had Aisha… Even Raven and other students… For me, you're to precious to die…" Chung said. "Uh…" I cried. I can't stop my tears. "I'm s-sorry… Goodbye…" Chung smiled and said his last words. "CHUNG!" I cried. Aisha also cried. Raven just stood there, looking sad. Eve just looked at us with face full of pain. Chung is… Dead.

"Goodbye Chung. You're my best friend…"

**BAM!**

"HERE YOU ARE, COCKROACH!" Ara laugh. "My, that boy's dead, huh? You will be with him to soon!" Ara said and charged towards me. She planted to stab me, but I grabbed her spear. "Wh-!?" Ara's eyes widened. "You killed my best friend..!" I said. A crimson aura started to appeared on me. This is the Aura of Destruction…

**"****LUNA BLADE!"**

A large blue magic blade appeared and slashed Ara. "AAAAAAHH!" She cried out loud. "Elsword!" Aisha and Raven runs towards me. Ara jumped away. "You… I'LL KILL YOU!" Ara yelled. Three more tails coming out from her butt. "N-No way! This is way too fast than I had calculated!" Eve's eyes widened. "We had to stop her!" Raven said. "There are five tails already! She must be way more stronger now!" "BUT HOW!?" Aisha yelled in panic. "We had to stop her… No matter what it takes…" I said. Eve's eyes widened. "No! We shouldn't kill her! There must be other way out!" she said.

**"****SHADOW KNOT!"**

Ara yelled and darkness charged at us. We jumped away, the attack missed. "Where's Chung?" I said. "I teleported him to your dorm. He'll be safe there." Eve said. I nodded, "Let's stop this bitch!" I yelled and charged towards Ara.

**"****WIND BLADE!"**

A large red blade appeared from thin air because of my magic. It pierced Ara's left hand. But Ara's still standing. "Khukhukhu… HAHAHAHAHA! YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL A GOD THAT EASILY!?" Ara shouted and laugh maniacaly. "How. Can. She…" Aisha's eyes widened. "She had becomes a monster now…" Raven said. "I'm sorry master…" Eve looked sad.

"I WON'T GIVE UP!" I yelled. Ara's eyes widened. "What?" she said. "I WON'T GIVE UP TO YOU! I'LL STOP YOU BECAUSE CHUNG WANTED THAT TOO!" I yelled. Some crimson aura, not the Aura of Destruction, glowed on me. Yep, it's the Awakening mode…

**"****STORM BLADE!"**

I yelled and some-I mean, lots of magic sword appeared from the ground. It pierced Ara and makes her flying and fell to the ground. A normal person should had died, or at least, unconcious. But then, when she had fell… Ara's still standing!? .HELL!?

"… For someone… I don't understand at all… Why would you going this far because of someone? The last time I do that is for… My brother. I do all of that for him, yet he… HE HATE ME! HE MUST BE HATING ME THAT HE LIED TO ME! I DON'T BELIEVE ANYBODY! I WON'T! NEVER!" Ara yelled like a crazy person. "EVERYBODY HATE ME! I'M ALONE! ALONE! UWAAAAAAH!" some tears running out from Ara's eyes. She cried so hard. "ALONE! ALONE! I'M ALONE! NO ONE LIKES ME! WHY!? WHY!? WHHYYYY!?" Ara yelled out loud. Until she fell to her knees. Some words coming out from her mouth, almost like whispers.

"I'm lonely…"

**Sugar : ISN'T THIS THE "LONGER" CHAPTER I PROMISED!? XD**

**Everybody else : -,-**

**Sugar : Okay, maybe not -.- But hope you enjoy! XD**

**Ara : QAQ *in emo corner***

**Chung : QAQ *joins Ara***

**Sugar : HERE! XD**

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan :**No, it's okay :3 Here's an update! XD

**Orithia Windbell :**I curse you cold! I also caught a cold -,- Thanks for rootin XD

**Light15XV**: Here, update -,- Enjoy? X3


	8. The Ninth Tail

**Death at Night**

Chapter 8 : The Ninth Tail

**Sugar : OMG! OAO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! YOU LIKED MY STORIES! X3 I'm so happy! X3**

**Everybody else : ._.**

**Sugar : Oh, and I'm making a new story 'coz this story is coming to and end~ :3 BE SURE TO READ IT! OKAY READERS!? X3**

**Chika : She had gone insane… ._.**

**Sugar : I'M NOT! DX I'm just happy because of the reviews~! X3**

**Everybody else : *backs away* ._.**

**Sugar : -,- On with the story! XD**

**Aisha's POV**

"I'm lonely…" Ara said. Tears running down from her eyes. Suddenly I feel like pitying her. She just wanted to become with someone she love. We shouldn't had fight her. "Ara…" I walked towards Ara. I ignored Elsword, Raven and even Eve who are yelled at me, telling me to walks away from Ara.

"GO AWAY! YOU HATE ME! EVERYBODY HATES ME!" Ara scream. She swung her spear at me but I dodge it. "No Ara! I want to help you! Please stop this madness!" I yelled at her. "…Help? HELP WITH WHAT!? YOU HATE ME THAT'S WHY YOU FIGHT ME!" Ara yelled and two more tails coming out from her butt. "ARA! PLEASE STOP! YOU'LL DIE!" I shouted.

**"****TIGER CLAW!"**

Ara charged at me but I dodge it again. Her speed lowed down, I can see her move. She must be suffering with pain she had to endure to use the God's power. I walked towards Ara and call out Angkor.

**"****PHANTOM BREATHING!"**

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Ara yelled. "Ara, please stop! You'll die!" I yelled at her, almost wanted to cry. "YOU HATE ME! WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU!?" Ara screamed. "I don't hate you! Please stop! I don't want to see you die!" I shouted. God, if You are there, please stop this already…

Angkor disappeared. Ara fell on her knees. Tears running down from her eyes. "DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU HATE ME, RIGHT!? GO AHEAD! ATTACK ME!" Ara yelled and gripped her spear tightly. "No! I want you to stop! I don't want to fight you!" I shouted. "I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" Ara jumped and landed infront of me.

**"****SUPPRESSION!"**

I can't move! Ara walked towards me. "Please Ara, stop! More anger and madness, and you'll die! I know you are in pain! Stop thi-" "SHUT UP!" Ara yelled, cutted my sentence. She prepared her spear.

**"****MOONLIGHT SLASH!"**

"KYAAAA!" I slammed towards the wall, and fell to the ground. "AISHA!" Elsword running towards me. He held me on his hand. "Aisha! I told you to walks away from her!" Elsword gritted his teeth. "Ara, stop…" That's my last words before I fell into the void…

**Eve's POV**

Elsword picked Aisha bridal style and hands her to me. "Protect her." he said. I nodded and put Aisha down near me. "Raven, let's stop this bitch!" Elsword's aura increased more. "Yep!" Raven smirked and prepared his blade. "Be carefull you two! Don't let her die!" I yelled. Elsword smiled at me and charged at Ara.

**"****RISING SLASH!"**

"WAAAH!" Ara yelled. But, she's still standing! "Hmph, just as I thought. All of you hated me, right? All of you wanted me to die! Even my stupid brother wanted me to die when my ninth tail come up. Then, before I die… ALL OF YOU SHOULD DIE FIRST!" Ara shouted and prepared her spear.

One more tail coming out from Ara's butt. "N-No way! ARA PLEASE STOP THIS ALREADY!" I yelled out loud. "Shit!" Elsword looked tired. "What should we do?" Raven looked tired too. "I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! ALL OF YOU!" Ara yelled. Some dark aura surrounding her. It's the ninth tail, it's coming out!

"Ara!" I shouted and looked at Aisha. But, she's not there! "Huh? Where is Ai-AISHA!?" my eyes widened. She's running towards Ara! Is she insane!? "Aisha what are you-!?" Raven and Elsword tried to stop her. But Aisha's so fast!

"ARA!" Aisha yelled and hugged Ara. I know it's hurt to touch Ara at this rate, because of the dark aura. Yet, Aisha is hugging Ara! "Ara.. Please stop!" Aisha cried. Ara just stared blankly. Looks like the darkness took over her control. "AISHA! GO AWAY FROM HER!"

**Sugar : OMG O.O Never thought that this chapter will be THIS short! O.o**

**Aisha : WILL I DIE!? Q.Q**

**Ara : WILL I DIE!? Q.Q**

**Raven and Elsword : WILL THEY SURVIVE!? Q.Q**

**Rena, Chung, and Eve : ._.**

**Chika : -.-**

**Sugar : -,- Just wait for the next chapter! Here! XD**

**Orithia Windbell **: Yep, so fast! XD Well, I didn't mean to decrease your hatred towards Ara though :9

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan** : I'm happy that you liked it! :D Yep, Ara is lonely ;) Here's an update for you! XD Sorry if it's too short! XP

**Light15XV **: Haha, yep! That story is good you know! X3 You know what's coming next? O.o Is this just like your thought? X3 Hope you enjoy! XD

**Sugar : That's it readers! Review okay? XD And check my other story, 'Silver Purity, Crimson Blood' okay? X3 Thanks for RubyCrusade for the cover! XD**


	9. A Program Shouldn't Cry

**Death at Night**

Chapter 9 : A Program Shouldn't Cry

***awkward silence***

**Chika : Sugar, it's your line… ._.**

**Sugar : UWAAAAH MOMMY! QAQ**

**Everybody else : She had gone insane… ._.**

**Sugar : Ruby can't send the cover right away because of MY DAMN LIFE IN INDONESIA! Q.Q But she said she'll rez her DeviantArt account so that she can give me the link of the cover and I can save the photo Q.Q Still, I HATE MY DAMN LIFE IN INDONESIA! QAQ**

**Chika : Me too, so SHUT UP and on with the story! -,-**

**Sugar : Chika, you're so mean when you're mad.. Q.Q **

**Everybody else : Can you on with the story? -.-**

**Sugar : Okay… Q.Q Here it goes…**

**Ara's POV**

"ARA, PLEASE STOP!" I can hear Aisha's scream. But I don't know why, I can't move. I can just stood there, staring towards Aisha. Even thought I can't see anything. Darkness took over my body control. I don't know where is this, I'm flying inside a pitch black place. It hurts… My body hurts so much… I'm freezing here, it feels so cold… My body feels so cold… But, I don't know why, I can feel warmth. As if, somebody is hugging me…

"O-Onii-chan!?" Infront of me, I can see my brother. He's smiling… "Ara, stop all of this thing. I know you're feeling lonely, but you're just didn't realize it! You are not alone, Ara… Now, wake up… Wake up Ara…" my brother said that. In this pitch black place, I can see some light. I runs towards the light, and…

"Ara, you are not alone anymore…" Aisha said. I'm waking up. The dark aura surrounding me had disappeared. My hair and eyes turns into normal. All of the tails had disappeared… "Your brother do something to you… If your ninth tail come out, you'll die. I don't want to see any of my friends die ever again…" Aisha cried. I just stood there, looking at Aisha who's hugging me.

"You are not alone, you just hadn't realize it. I'm here, Elsword and Raven is here. We are your friends, you are not alone…" Aisha cried, more tears running out from her eyes. I don't know why, but a single tears running out from my eyes. Am I crying?

"Haha… My brother hate me… That's why he made that stupid curse…" I said, more tears running out from my eyes. "No, Ara Haan. Your brother didn't hate you, he LOVES you." Eve, that silver haired girl said. "What?" I ask. "That time when I asked him why he did those sacrifice…"

_"__Did you wanted your sister to die?" I asked my master. "You are wrong, Eve. I do that because… I wanted her to use her power for good. Not with anger and desire to rengeve. I wanted her.. To feel joy, wanted her to have friends. That's why I wanted her to use her power with a gratefull feeling she had those power, gratefull feeling that she can live, and use her power wisely… If she do that, she won't die, right?" _

"Your brother wanted you to use your power wisely, with a joyfull feeling, and gratefull. He loves you Ara…" Eve said. More tears running out from my eyes. "Ukh…" I cried, I cried so hard. "We loves you, Ara, we are your friends…" Aisha said, wiped out her tears. Elsword and Raven walked towards me. "I forgive you about killing Chung…" Elsword said and takes out his hand. Raven takes out his hand too. "Now, you are not the Shinigami anymore. You are Ara Haan, our friend." he said. Aisha takes out her hand, "From now own, let's become friends…" she smiled at me. Eve smiled a little too. I cried so hard again. "Ugh… Thank.. you…" I cried.

Surely, I'm not… Alone anymore…

**Aisha's POV**

Eve smiled at us. "My job here… Is done." she said. And I can see her body turned into so many little particle, I think that was the data inztalled to her. She looked away from us and little by little, from her toes, her body turned into little pieces of data. "Wait! Eve, thanks for everything! I'm glad we met…" I cried. She still looked away and said, "I'm a program, no one will remember me when I disappeared…" Some tears running out from my eyes.

"I'll remember you! And I'll miss you, Eve…" I cried, more tears running out from my eyes. Eve slowly looked at me, "…Thank you Aisha…" she smiled at me. A single tears running out from her eyes. "Haha… Strange, a program like me shouldn't cry…" she laughed a little. Those are her last words before she turned into so many pieces of data, and disappeared from thin air.

"Thanks for everything, Eve. I'm glad we met…"

**Elsword's POV**

Everything turns into normal again, school days, normal night. Well, it's kind of boring, but… If I can see Aisha's smile, it's enough for me. Chung was buried with decent. Ara… She had passed her punishment and it looks like… She fell in love with Raven… Well, she had turned into a really nice girl. I think I really can forgive her, forever… Chung must wanted me to forgive her too. Hey, Chung, isn't it nice that everything turned into normal?

**Sugar : Okay! That's it! Sorry if it's short! Now I'm in a good mood! XD**

**Everybody else : What a sudden change of mood O_O**

**Sugar : That's because… :3 I'M MAKING MY OWN COVER! XD AND MY EVE HAD TURNED INTO CODE EXOTIC! X3**

**Chika : -_-**

**Everybody else : -,-**

**Sugar : Demons! -.- Here are my answer to you readers! X3**

**Orithia Windbell : **YEAH! I HATE SCHOOL TOO! QAQ Thanks for your review! X3 And I wanted your Cursed Doll to be updated :9 Or else… *takes out machine gun* GO GET TYPING! *^*

**Light15XV **: YOU ARE READING MY MIND! D: But, now it's not a tragic demise :p YOU FAILED! HAHAHAHAH! DX *cough cough* Anyway, thanks for the review :3

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan : **I'm glad you liked that chapter! X3 Here's an update~ Sorry if it's short, I hope you like it! XD

**Sugar : ALRIGHT! LET'S UPDATE SILVER PURITY, CRIMSON BLOOD! *^***

**Everybody else : Review please… ._.**


	10. Epilogue : Graduation Day

**Death at Night**

Epilogue : Graduation Day

**Sugar : Here it's! The CLIMAX of this story! XD My, I'm gonna miss writing this story~ :'D**

**Everybody else : QAQ **

**Chika : Q.Q**

**Sugar : Thanks for everyone that always supporting me to continue this story until it reached this climax! :,D NOW, SIT DOWN AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! X3 THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU CAN READ THIS STORY! SO RELAX AS MUCH AS YOU CAN! :D**

**Everybody else : *sits down, eats popcorn, drink icy hot tea***

**Sugar : WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, CHAPTER BEGIN! X'3**

**Aisha's POV**

"W-What do you think? I don't think this clothes suits me…" I said while blushing. "AISHA! YOU'RE SO CUTE IN THAT DRESS!" Ara screamed like a crazy fan girl. Yes, it's OUR graduation day now. Years had passed from that time we rescued Ara and the whole school. "This dress is cute, but… I don't know that it suits me THAT much…" I blushed and looked at the big mirror. I wear a purple dress up to my knees. It had so many mini black ribbons for the ornament. And it reveals my shoulder. Ara's wearing an orange dress that looks like me. But it had mini red ribbons, not black. "Let's go to the hall!" Ara grabs my hand and we rushed towards the school hall. There, Raven and Elsword are already waiting for us. They wears a black tuxedo and black trouser.

"Hey you two! Um... Aisha, you look so pretty in that outfit..." Elsword blushed when he saw me. "Eh... Thank you..." I blushed to. Ara and Raven smirked. "Well, Raven, let's leave these love birds alone now~" Ara giggled and pushed Raven to go outside. "Raven you traitor!" Elsword blushed madly and looked at me.

"W-Well... Um, Aisha there's something I want to ask you..." his face is now as red as his hair. "What?" I raised an eyebrow. "W-Will you go... Out with... M-Me?" Elsword said those words and blushed madly. "WHAT!?" I blushed so bad and yelled. When I calmed down, I said to Elsword, "I-I... I'll go out... With you..." with a red face. "Wh-Really!? Thanks Aisha! Take care of me from now on!" he said with his biggest smile. "Yeah, take care of me from now on too, Els." I said, smiling.

"Well, well... Look at these two love birds~" Ara giggled. Raven chuckled. "Wh-Wha!? You two!?" Elsword blushed madly, just like me. "Don't spread rumors about this, okay!?" Elsword shouted. "Heh, I bet you won't kiss Aisha right here, right now! If you do that we won't spread rumors about this event." Raven smirked. "Oh yeah!?" Elsword said. He then kissed me on my lips. I blushed madly, while Ara and Raven dropped their jaw. He break the kiss and blushed madly too. "Happy? Now don't spread rumors, okay!?" Elsword said. Raven smirked and nodded.

The graduation ceremony started and it goes smoothly. When it's almost over, Stella... "Now, Aisha, Elsword, Raven and Ara, come up here! They are our heroes from the Shinigami tragedy!" she said. The audience clapped, while we walked towards the stage. Raven wanted me to be the one to speech, so I grabbed the microphone.

"Years had passed since the tragedy. But for us, it looks like it just happened yesterday. We pray for the souls of the people who died in the tragedy, so that they can rest in peace. Even if they are no longer here, the memories of them are still in our hearts. We won't forget about them. And we also pray so that the tragedy won't happen ever again. We won't forget about these memories. We won't forget about these memories we got from here. Thanks for taking care of us for years. Now we said our farewell..." I ended my speech. The audience clapped.

I'm so happy that I got to study here from the start. I got new friends, and of course new experience. Really, I won't forget these memories I got from here. Even if there are sad moments I got, I believe the future is full of happiness. Thank you, and goodbye...

**~End~**

**Sugar : THE END! X3 MY, I'LL MISS THIS STORY AND YOU, READERS! X'D**

**Everybody else : We'll see you in Sugar's other stories Q.Q**

**Sugar : Review please! X3 AND READ MY 'SILVER PURITY, CRIMSON BLOOD', READERS! I'll answer your reviews here! XD**

**Orithia Windbell : **I'm glad I can make you feel touched! :) Yep, Ara x Raven, not bad, eh? Wait, how old are you? O.o I'm now a middle school girl, you know :/ I think you're much older than me :/ Well, I won't kill you, just... GO UPDATE ALREADY! *^*

**Light15XV : **Yep! She's saved! :D Thanks for liking my story and for always supporting me! :) Now it had ended, this story QwQ I'll miss you Light! So if you want to meet me again, read my other stories! :D

**xXOmegaWolfXx : **Well, the first four chapters are scary but... ._. If you read further, it's not scary anymore OwO

**Sugar : THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT! :'D I REALLY REALLY WILL MISS YOU READERS! X'D IF YOU WANT TO MEET ME AGAIN, READ MY OTHER STORIES! :D There are so many I want to tell you all but I can't put it into words QwQ WHATEVER! THANK YOU SO MUCH! X'D**

**Everybody else : QAQ WE'LL MISS YOU ALL! Q.Q**

***all of them bows down to you and logged out***

* * *

**Sugar's Note :** Okay... I write this chapter before I'm gone, so... Yeah, the answer for the review and my writing style looked old and odd. Okay, see you in my other stories~! :D**  
**


End file.
